Slide
by dravendeity
Summary: Updated!Chapter 2 up! Ron and Hermione have hit a snag in there relationship, and its more than either of them bargained for. Will their families accept? Or will they be forced to do the most irrational thing of their lives? Song by Goo Goo Dolls.”Slid
1. St Mungos

Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fiction ever and I hope its up to standard with all the other wonderful fics I've read already. Below are all the dressings that go along with it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, unfortunately. I would, of course, love to have Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter all to myself, but sadly, tis not to be. My life will never be complete! But I owe it all to the mastermind known as J.K. Rowling. I love ya!  
  
Summary: This is a song-fiction that just placed itself in my head while I was listening to my dad's c.d's. Ok well. Ron and Hermione have hit a snag in there relationship, and its more than either of them bargained for. Will their families accept? Or will they be forced to do the most irrational thing of their lives? Ohhh I wonder.. song by Goo Goo Dolls."Slide"  
  
SLIDE: By Dravendeity  
  
Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you want to feel I'll give you anything To feel it coming  
  
Hermione and I spent all day in that waiting lounge at St. Mungos. It was deathly quiet, almost to the point where you can't stand it, so you cough just to know the world's still turning. I continued to rub her back and whisper how everything was going to be just fine, but I don't think she heard me. All she did was stare at the portrait of an ancient healer on the other side of the room. It was just impossible to get anything out of her. I stood up suddenly and paced the linoleum floor in front of her chair, just contemplating.  
  
What were we going to do? What could we do? I was her best friend and my mind was completely blank. I did know one thing though. We had to tell Ron, he didn't know yet. Besides, it was his fault anyway.  
  
Do you wake up on your own? And wonder where you are You live with all your faults  
  
A small whimper caught my attention and I whirled around to find Hermione sobbing as quietly as she could, her head facing the folded hands in her lap, a curtain of hair hiding tears that were falling freely. I let sympathy get the best of me, tugged her out of the chair, and brought her into the strongest embrace a friend could. She clung to me as if I were a lifeline and cried out everything she'd been holding all these hours of waiting. "Harry, 'Mione, what's going on?" asked a very puzzled Ron from the lounge entryway.  
  
I wanna wake up where you are I won't say anything at all So why don't you slide Yeah were gonna let it slide  
  
I looked up into the eyes of my other best friend, Ron Weasley. He looked utterly confused, and the suspicious glint in his cobalt eyes told me he knew that something was being hidden from him. Hermione hadn't noticed yet, so I untangled our limbs and slowly stepped away. She looked very lost at the loss of contact, but I grabbed her hand in reassurance and led her to Ron. Before his temper got the best of him, I quickly interrupted. "Ron, Hermione has something to tell you." I nodded in her direction and waited. He spied our clasped hands but said nothing, instead folded his arms over his chest and stepped a bit closer to Hermione. She lifted her eyes to his and his expression turned from confusion to concern. He grabbed both her hands and pleaded her to tell him what was wrong. "Ron I- the healers said I..." I nudged her a little and gave her stern look. With newfound confidence she stated, "Ron, I'm pregnant."  
  
I would have laughed at the look on Ron's face, but seeing as it was a very serious moment, I stayed silent. He was smiling like a madman! What he said next surprised me but explained the smile. *Phew* "Hermione, love, I thought you were dieing on me or something!" he exclaimed. " When I saw the note saying you'd be here, I was out of my mind! You bloody scared me!" Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "Ron, I just told you I was pregnant. Don't you have anything to say?" she asked him. He looked back into her eyes and said "Of course I have something to say. This is wonderful! We are having a baby together! Mum will be so surprised!" Hermione scoffed and stepped away from him. "Wonderful? You think this is wonderful? What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea what my parents will think? I haven't even graduated yet!" she screamed. Ron was very taken aback at her outburst and tried recovering by asking "Why wouldn't they be happy for us?" but she didn't hear him and continued ranting. "Oh this is academic suicide!" She seemed a little put out for a minute and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"She's right, you know." I said suddenly. They gave me a look that clearly said they had forgotten I had been standing there. "Not helping!" Ron snapped at me. I backed off muttering an apology. He turned back to Hermione but did a double take and looked back at me. "'Mione.why is Harry here?" he said a little agitatedly, still staring at me. "What?" she asked him, raising her head. "Was Harry here when they told you the news?" "Yes, why?" Ron looked betrayed. "You brought him? HIM? Why didn't you tell ME?" he demanded. "I was frightened that you wouldn't understand, let alone accept it!" she said quietly, "I didn't want you to hate me." It was Ron's turn to scoff. "Hate you? I could never hate you! You know how much I love you! I would give and do anything and everything if it was what you wanted!" he said desperately, whispering the last few words. My head was aching. How could one couple be so naïve yet so in love at the same time? It was getting a little annoying. "I need to get back to Draco, you guys. And I think its time we took Hermione home." The couple nodded and the Golden Trio headed for the exit, about to face one of the biggest challenges of their lives.  
  
~**TBC**~  
  
Hey! Please read and review and tell me what you think! There will only be two chapters, I guess. Whatever my fancy is. I know I should have done the whole thing at once but I wanted to get in some good constructive criticism before I continue. Thanks! DRAVEN 


	2. meet the parents

I just want to thank the people who reviewed this story. They really helped me build the confidence to keep writing! I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to update but I had a case of writers block for a few days. I decided to make this four chapters long, hope that's all right. Enjoy this one!  
  
(People who reviewed.I wuv you!)  
  
Epiphanys-Curse  
  
Ilovetheweasleys  
  
Spiderwebbed Butterfly Line-from Denmark RonMione4eva Lightafire Azurie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.*cries pathetically* But.I will survive I think. I LOVE YOU J.K. ROWLING!  
  
Slide: by Dravendeity CHAPTER 2  
  
Don't you love the life you killed? The priest is on the phone. You're father hit the wall. You're Ma disowned you.  
  
"Abortion is the only way." Hermione's ears perked up at her father's whispered words. "I mean, what else is there?" His voice sounded vaguely indifferent, almost as if he hadn't realized the fact that the gangly, red haired boy sitting across from him had impregnated his baby girl. "How could you be so stupid?" Diana Granger quipped, the first sentence she had spoken in the past hour. It was said to her husband but the other occupants in the room knew to whom she was referring to.  
A single tear slid town Hermione's face and Ron hugged her closely from his place beside her on the Granger's couch. "Hey." he said in her defense, " this wasn't entirely her fault!" Mrs. Granger shot a withering glare in his direction. "Of course it wasn't. It's your entire damn fault! How dare you touch her that way?" William Granger exclaimed this. Ron stood up and towered over the now standing Mr. Granger. "Excuse me?" Ron asked dangerously. "RON!" Ron turned around at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "Ron, please try and keep your temper down.!" He huffed a little, shooting a cold glance at the older man before slumping back down to the couch.  
"Now, mum.dad.Ron and I have been discussing this and we decided that we want to keep the baby." Her parents looked furious. "KEEP IT?!? How do you expect to pay for a child? Not to mention finish your education!" Mr. Granger shouted. 'Well, I know where Hermione gets her temper from,' Ron supplied to himself silently. "I can't take this anymore." muttered Mr. Granger, rising to his feet and heading to the bathroom down the hall and slamming the door, managing to shake a few family photos off the pristine white-washed wall. "I-I think it would be best if you just left Hermione." Hermione look absolutely heartbroken. "What do you mean? How can you just shoo me out the door when I need your help the most?!?" Mrs. Granger sighed and turned her head away from her only daughter saying nothing more.  
Ron was utterly confused for about the sixth time in this whole ordeal. Why weren't Hermione's parents doing what they were supposed to do? Why weren't they being supportive? He was outraged at their audacity. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad, desperate look. "Come on, 'Mione. We don't need to be here anymore," He muttered. Hermione nodded and rose to her feet. She glided towards her mother and placed a kiss to her cheek. When she got no response, she fled to the door leaving Ron standing there with her mother. "Your really despicable parents, you know that?" Ron asked, disgusted. He turned on his heel and exited through the front door. He found Hermione sitting rigidly on the steps, barely moving. "Apparate, then?" he asked her quietly. "Apparate" she responded half-heartedly.  
  
Don't suppose I'll ever know, what it means to be a man. Its something I can't change. I'll live around it.  
  
They appeared within seconds in front of Ron Weasley's childhood home. "Well, here we go."  
  
**~TBC~**  
  
Ooooo, how will Molly and Arthur react? Only I know for I am the all and powerful ruler of the world.ok maybe not but it was worth a shot! You know what to do! 


	3. Shut up Harry

Welcome to chapter 3 my fellow fan-ficcers! I know that isn't a word.. lol. Anyways just for an overview this is where Ron and Hermione confront the Weasley clan. Yay! Right, well, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter whatsoever and I didn't even get Tom Felton in a box for Christmas, I got gypped.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Shut up Harry  
  
The Burrow hadn't changed all that much over the time from Ron and Hermione's 5th year, considering the war between Voldemort and The Order. The house still leaned like the Tower of Pisa, surrounded by wild woods and fields full of knome holes.  
  
However, the family inhabiting the house had changed a great deal, the loss of two members being the cause of it. George and Charlie Weasley had lost their lives on a mission for the Order. They had been guarding a large wizarding trade route when a plethora of Death Eaters had struck. It had been George's first mission.  
  
His hand clasped in hers, Ron and Hermione made their way to the front door of the home they had shared so many memories inside. The porch was cluttered with old cauldrons and worn out boots, but layered with a dust that had settled more than weeks ago. Together they climbed the steps leaving footprints along the way.  
  
A large crash was heard from just inside the doorway and a smiling Nymphadora Tonks stood clad in a pair of black muggle jeans and that same shirt displaying "The Weird Sisters" from their fifth year, her hair now a fiery red. "Well, look here, Molly. We seem to have a few visitors," she said brightly.  
  
A gloomy, now vaguely thin Molly Weasley came up from behind Tonks. "Tonks, I thought I told you not to." but she didn't finish her sentence because she had just plowed through Tonks to get to her son.  
  
"Oh, Ronniekins! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she bellowed in his ear, throwing her strong arms around his shoulders and giving him a bear hug.  
  
"Mum, umm, Mum," he stuttered, losing his breath rapidly. Hermione stood there with a smile and watched her boyfriend get plundered by his lonely mother. "You'd think he'd been gone for 6 years with that behavior," snickered Tonks from beside Hermione.  
  
Hogwarts Head Girl gave the older young women a stern look. "You know how lonely she's been without the boys around to keep her company. Arthur's always working, Percy still won't talk to any of us and Fred just closed himself off to the world after George died. Won't even come out of his shop."  
  
Tonks nodded in affirmation, but then had a gleeful look on her face, like she had something to tell. "Did you hear the rumor?" she whispered behind her hand to Hermione. Hermione shook her head in response. "Yeah, well I heard that Fred and George were," she lifted her head to make sure that Mrs. Weasley and Ron weren't listening before finishing, "lovers."  
  
Hermione gasped. "No! That just can't be true! They were brothers!" she exclaimed a little to loudly. "Who were brothers?" asked Ron, who had finally escaped his mother's death-grip. "Oh.no one in particular," said Tonks innocently, shifting her eyes from side to side and whistling an unintelligible tune.  
  
"Well, what are we all standing out in the cold for?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Come on, you both are looking a bit to peaky for my taste!"  
  
They followed the now boisterous woman into the crowded kitchen area and took a seat at the table, Tonks managing to knock over two chairs in the process. Molly dashed around the kitchen tidying up and peeling potatoes at the same time while Ron and Tonks delved themselves into and intense discussion on some Quidditch nonsense. Hermione stood up and paced over to the busy Mrs. Weasley offering her help.  
  
"Oh, no, Dear. It's been such a long time since I've had to cook for anyone. Best not stop me now!" she said with a grin.  
  
Hermione nodded and crept out towards the winding staircase. She took in a deep breath and proceeded to clamber up the narrow steps, carefully passing boards that were missing. At the top, Hermione walked down the hall until she found Ron's old room and placed her hand on the doorknob. She opened it slowly, ignoring the extravagant squeak it made as the open door revealed Ron's dust layered orange clad room.  
  
She smiled sadly at the unlived-in state of the bedroom and sat gingerly on Ron's bed. She could remember many a night when Ginny's room hadn't provided enough comfort and she'd sought out the warm solace that was his bed. Some many memories lingered here, so much happiness. She imagined Harry and Ron sitting together, happily looking over Ron's collection of Chocolate Frog Cards and "Miggs the mad muggle" comics. She watched herself come into the room and scold them for being up so late. They were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!  
  
But why weren't things the same way? Why didn't the traditions they had created for each other live on?  
  
Draco, that's why.  
  
Draco Malfoy had ruined everything; at least that was Ron's strict opinion. He believed that Malfoy had stolen Harry away from him, even when it was Ron's fault that Harry and Draco had gotten togther in the first place.  
  
At the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts, Ron had played an innocent prank on the Slytherin Ice Prince, which Harry was blamed for. Draco and Harry had served detention together and all was lost from there. Ron had not taken that lightly at all. It was their 4th year all over again, except Ron didn't ever want to talk to Harry again.  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione had been in the middle, as always. As the year progressed, Ron and Harry had stopped talking to each other all together, unless it involved working on an assignment or Quidditch.  
  
When Charlie and George died, Harry had attended the funeral on behalf of the hospitality the Weasleys had shown him but still kept the interaction with Ron to a bare minimum.  
  
Now that the trio didn't exist anymore, everything in their lives began to decay and disappear.  
  
And as Hermione sits and reminisces, she doesn't here the faint sound of a muggle car coming up the driveway.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry? Doesn't Ron totally hate the fact that I breathe the same air as you and him?"  
  
Harry Potter chuckled from his place in the passenger's seat of Dracos Volvo.  
  
"Well, yes, but I think he hates me more than you. Don't worry so much."  
  
"Whatever you say, love."  
  
The car sped down the English countryside, making its way slowly toward Ottery St. Catchpole. They passed a field of dairy cows and Draco crinkled up his nose in disgust.  
  
"You don't think these people could do a refreshment spell, do you? My God, that's disgusting.  
  
"You're such a baby, Drake. I love that country smell!"  
  
"You would," the blonde muttered.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked out the window. 'That's where we took the portkey to the Quidditch World Cup,' he thought sadly, watching the waste filled hump of land pass by. He couldn't stand to think of anything having to do with Ron, it just hurt too much.  
  
Harry glanced at his fiancé and sighed a little. He knew he had made the right choice when he had chosen Draco over Ron. Ron wouldn't ever have understood.  
  
Draco, noticing the tense look on his loves face, placed a feather-light kiss to Harry's hand.  
  
"This has to be hard for you, huh?"  
  
Harry gave him a watery smile and nodded slightly, continuing to look out the window.  
  
The car soon approached the long and winding driveway that was The Burrows. The gravel crackled underneath the tires and before Harry knew it, the car was off and his seatbelt undone.  
  
"Come on, Harry."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **  
  
"So, where's Hermione?"  
  
The three occupants in the Weasley kitchen searched all the downstairs of the Burrow but Hermione couldn't be found.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe she went to the loo." Ron murmured.  
  
Ron climbed the steps two at a time but stopped abruptly at the top when he heard the sound of his girlfriend crying. He entered his room to find Hermione sitting on his old bed, crying into her hands.  
  
"Hermione? Whats wrong?"  
  
She stood up from the bed and ran into Ron's arms. He hugged her close and told her it was all right, almost the same way Harry did that day at St. Mungo's.  
  
"Don't you miss him?" she sobbed into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Miss who?"  
  
"You know who I mean, Ron."  
  
Ron sighed and gently closed his eyes.  
  
"Everyday, 'Mione, everyday."  
  
"Who are we all missing, then?"  
  
Ron's body tensed against Hermione's as he glared over her shoulder at the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
Before he could answer, Hermione jumped between the ex-best friends.  
  
"Stop it! Why are you so cruel to him?"  
  
"Me? Cruel? 'Mione, are you forgetting what this bastard did to us?"  
  
"Yes, I remember perfectly well what he did. He followed his heart! He made a choice, and you still can't accept it!  
  
Ron growled and turned away from the two of them, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
Hermione smacked her forehead in frustration.  
  
"Gahh, you know what then? You can solve this stupid argument on your own!" she screamed, storming out the door and tromping down the stairs, only to run right smack into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood! Longtime no see!"  
  
In a flurry of rage, she slapped him upside the head for the second time in his life.  
  
"Hey! That hurt! I was only joking!" he whined.  
  
"Malfoy's never change, do they?"  
  
He grinned and said a quick "nope!" before jumping out of the way of her furious hand.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **  
  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
The silence in Ron's old bedroom had become a lot tenser since Hermione had left; they hadn't been alone together for a year and a half.  
  
"Ron, what went wrong?" Harry asked, situating himself on Ron's bed. Ron still stood with his arms crossed not daring to look at Harry.  
  
"Please talk to me!"  
  
"You have no idea what you did to me, do you?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I don't know! You were the one who stopped talking to me!"  
  
Ron sighed heavily and plopped down next to Harry.  
  
"When you and Malfoy got together, I was devastated. You had to have realized that at least! First of all I hadn't expected my best friend to be a flaming homo-" "Hey!" "Let me finish!"  
  
"Like I said, I hadn't expected you to be gay whatsoever, but unfortunately that isn't the case here."  
  
"Then the case is?"  
  
"Malfoy, Harry! It's always been about Malfoy!"  
  
Ron buried his face in his hands in frustration and continued talking, but this time into his lap.  
  
"How could you choose him over me? I was your best friend!"  
  
Harry finally let the tears he'd been alluding fall freely while he answered. "Ron, I found something In Draco that I didn't even know I was looking for. He showed me world that I had always dreamed of."  
  
"What? Fortune?" Ron spat.  
  
"See? There it is! I can't ever talk to you without a snide comment! And, no, Ron, I told you myself how much I hate the fame 'and' the fortune. He showed me LOVE, Ron, LOVE! The one thing I had never experienced."  
  
"How can you say that, Harry? Don't you remember all those times me and 'Mione were right there behind you? If that's not love then I don't know what love is!  
  
"That's not the same Ron. What do you feel when you look at Hermione?"  
  
"Like she is the only person in the entire world who understands me."  
  
"Now what do you think I feel when I look at my fiancé?"  
  
"The exact same thing?" Ron asked, staring up into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Exactly." Harry said.  
  
"But, but it's MALFOY!" he whined.  
  
"I know and I am not asking you to forgive him for all the evil things he's said and done, but trust me, he's different now that his fathers off the Imperious curse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't know? Lucius was under Imperio the entire time? Weird, huh?"  
  
"Weird."  
  
An uncomfortable silence lay between them before Harry spoke again.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes and looked back at Harry.  
  
"Would it be any consolation if I told you I'll try?"  
  
"You're daft, right?" Harry asked pulling Ron into the first brotherly hug they had shared in a long time. Ron grinned and hugged his best friend back.  
  
"Probably." He answered. "Uh oh, I left Draco downstairs with Hermione!" Harry exclaimed jumping to his feet and running to the door, Ron at his heels.  
  
Harry stopped when he reached the top of the stairs and turned around to Ron.  
  
"So, did you really miss me that much?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **  
  
~**TBC**~  
  
Well, I thought that this chapter was a little long so I decided to have then whole family discussion next chapter. READ AND REVIEW Please!  
  
Dravendeity 


End file.
